japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Carly Carmine
Carly Carmine aka Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version. She is mostly a unsuccessful, clumsy reporter who tends to get pushed around by others. In the English version, Carly is not even a real reporter, but an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posts stories about street Duels on a blog. She also claims that she is the number #1 Jack Atlas fan. Background Judging by Carly's own words and statements, she either had lived on the streets or in some poor background for a little while, but is determined not to go back to that horrible life style. As a young girl, Carly took photos of other children playing Duel Monsters. Another girl asked her if she wanted to be a journalist when she grows up. Carly was unsure, but claimed to love watching other people succeed. It made her happy, and inspired her to do the same. Carly later on as an adult became a reporter, and has sparked tension with Angela Raines, (in the English version she and Angela met in high school, and went to a school dance together where nobody would dance with her) and is always competing to see who's best out of the two. In the English version, Carly became a blogger, mainly writing about street Duels and is always failing to get her "scoop", which Angela belittles in comparison to being an actual reporter, which usually makes Carly very mad. Personality She's overall quite clumsy and easily distracted, attracting much bad luck, such as losing her camera to the city security, tripping over things, and getting bad fortunes from her Fortune Deck. Despite this, she still does her job while dealing with her boss, and tries to cheer up even when the odds are against her. Though initially a klutz, she has shown a caring side, and as a young girl enjoyed watching people succeed, leading her to become a reporter, as she wanted people's achievements to be known. She also shown a selfish side when it comes with Jack, and as she only wanted Jack for herself, this ultimately lead to her temporarily rebirth as a Dark Signer. She's quite taken with Jack Atlas after helping him escape the hospital, and looks at him as a "King", due to this she is disliked and somewhat envied by Mina and later Stephanie, due to the amount of time she spends with Jack. She also develops feelings for him during the time they spend together, and is willing to follow him wherever he goes. As a Dark Signer, she possesses a darker personality compared to her original self. As she was arrogant and stubborn, and only cared about herself. Despite of this however, it is known that she became a Dark Signer to be with Jack once more, although the possession from her Earthbound Immortal made these feelings more evil in nature. Appearance Carly is average height with grey colored eyes, and light blue eyes as a Dark Signer. She has trifocal glasses, and black hair that points down in an arrow. Her outfit consists of a blue and white striped shirt which is covered by a orange vest, similar to Mokuba Kaiba, with exception that her colors are blue and white while Mokuba's are blue and light green. She also wears a bag that hangs over her shoulder, blue knee length pants with a belt and orange sneakers. On formal occasions she wears a spaghetti strap light blue dress. As a Dark Signer she wears an outfit which consists of a black robe of the Dark Signers accented with orange stripes, to match her corresponding Earthbound Immortal, black finger less gloves, a black mini skirt along with a long cape which she unusually wears on her waist line, and black boots. Abilities As a Dark Signer, in her Turbo Duel against Jack, she was able to create an illusion-like dream with the Trap Card "Enlightenment". After having been took over by the Earthbound Immortal, Carly was still able to talk to Jack (how she did this was never explained) and tell him to end the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Manga Carly still shows affections for Jack, and attends the D1 Grand Prix being was present in the audience cheering on Jack Atlas when he arrived. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Dark Signers arc Carly isn't seen at the Fortune Cup, but according to her, she watched the whole tournament go down. After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempts to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappears, she, along with other reporters, crowd up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly makes her way to the front of the crowd and asks Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin is put off by the question, but claims to have not noticed. Shortly afterward, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatens to fire her, if she can't get information on this scoop. Carly assures him that she'll get a scoop, while she goes in search of answers regarding Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Shadow Drone, when they Dueled. Here she noticed both players arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel, she recognized Yusei's opponent as Grady. Grady had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Grady, but Sectpr Sercurity arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before Sector Secutiry found him, and Carly tried to follow, but she was pulled back by Grady, who didn't want to be left alone to face Sector Security. The Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Grady if they were responsible for the damage to the parking garage that had been dealt during the Shadow Duel. Both her and Grady were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. When attending the premiere of the movie Atlas Rising, she encounters Misty, and through Angela she finds out that Jack Atlas is also from Satellite. Having heard that, Carly goes to the hospital to question him. Misty removes Carly's glasses and recognizes her from a vision, where she sees Carly's death. Carly sneaks into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. Trudge, who has become a Dark Signer drone, challenges Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, Carly helps him Duel by drawing his cards as he tells her which ones to play. She also sees his Mark of the Dragon. They defeat Trudge, and Carly sneaks Jack out of the hospital and into her home. While in her house Carly gets all excited that hes staying here, and plans to write a story about him, but keeps putting it on hold. The next day Carly is visited by Trudge and Mina, who want to take Jack back. Jack dismisses them saying he is no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while, much to Carly's joy. Pressured to get a story for her newspaper, Carly considers writing an article about Jack, but cannot bring herself to question Jack. After Jack goes on a date with her to repay her for what she's done for him, he leaves her and disappears off to a tower that shows the view of the ocean. Carly finds him there and Jack tells her how he was a fool and was being used while he was "King". Jack says he wants to look across the ocean and see Satellite and confesses that he shouldn't have abandoned his friends there. Carly suggests that it was the old Jack who was defeated by Yusei, and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack takes her advice and refuses to be led astray anymore. He tells her she is free to write whatever she likes about him. Carly turns over a new leaf too, as she vows to never write anything that would hurt a Duelist. Mina phones Carly during the night to take Jack and Carly to Satellite via helicopter. During the helicopter ride, she learns the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. Jack tells her that she cannot write about it because Sector Security would have her thrown in jail for the rest of her life, as people of power in the city (such as Goodwin) were trying hard to prevent the truth of the incident from getting out. As the helicopter approaches the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kalin, they also spot Crow watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she hears about The Enforcers and Jack Atlas tells her about other things from his life in the Satellite. The helicopter returns to New Domino, after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kalin end abruptly. Carly is forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and is left once again without a scoop. He tells her it is too dangerous to stay with him whilst the Dark Signers are at bay, but promises to tell her everything when it is all over. She later cries in despair back at her own house. She imagines him in her mind but wills them to go away. Afterwards, she declares that she must be strong and becomes determined to find out the truth about the Signers. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decides to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement, of which she is shocked to comes across Misty Tredwell in their records. During an interview, Misty warns Carly not to investigate the Movement, and shows shock as Misty reveals that it was responsible for the death of her younger brother. Nevertheless, Carly goes to the Arcadia Movement and finds information regarding Rex Goodwin, although she doesn't get a chance to read it all, as she is spotted by Sayer, who challenges her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer tells Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident from Satellite. She loses after her first turn and is blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, leading to her death (in the English version, Carly fell into a purple fog; however, the crater she landed in is still evident). After her fall, the hummingbird mark starts glowing on her arm, reviving her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, her personality changes, soaking her with vengeance. She challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. In this Duel, she knocks him through the wall, leading to the stairwell using her Earthbound Immortal and makes him fall the entire length of the building. After the Duel, she returns to her normal personality, not fully remembering what happened. She is horrified after remembering what she did to Sayer. She cries out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she does not want to be a Dark Signer. Misty approaches her, telling her that she was saved by her god after hearing her pleas at the moment of her death. They are then picked up via helicopter by Devack. Jack finds Carly's glasses inside the building and believes her to have been one of the victims used to Summon the Earthbound Immortals. At the residence of the Dark Signers, while Carly is alone, she asks why she became a Dark Signer. She then heard a voice telling her to read her fortune. She draws the "Enlightenment" from her Deck. As the Signers venture to the Satellite, Carly stares into the thunderstorm, awaiting Jack's arrival. After Roman and Yusei's Duel, the Dark Signers appear before the Signers. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, neither Jack nor Yusei can recognize her. However Jack chases after her and manages to remove the hood revealing her face. As Jack asks why she became a Dark Signer, she responds "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack". (In the dub, she responds "If it's answers you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow. Til' then Jack.) Carly waits for Jack at the Hummingbird Control Tower. Upon his arrival, she surprises him by appearing on her own Duel Runner. During the dubbed version of their Duel Carly calls Jack "Jackie". During the Duel she attacks mercilessly, and after degrading most of his lifepoints explains why she believes she became a Dark Signer, through the card "Enlightenment". Using the card, she traps Jack's consciousness in her prediction. In his trance, Jack believes himself to have lost the Duel, after which Carly embraces him as he dies. Her kiss transforms him into a Dark Signer. Together they defeat the Signers and turn the world into a hell, which they rule as a Dark King and Queen. As they are being carried by an army of mummies, Jack sees Carly's glasses on the ground and snaps out of the vision. Jack disagrees with what Carly believes they want and tells her to write her own destiny, as he plays "Changing Destiny". He reminds Carly how he was once selfish and how she had changed that. Carly returns to her righteous self. Since she gets to choose the effect of "Change of Destiny", she chooses the option that would allow Jack to live, rather than win the Duel. As she tries to hand the Duel over to Jack, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu takes control of her body and continues the Duel. She Summons the "Aslla piscu" card, but as Jack swears to protect Carly, who he realizes he truly romantically loves, he gains the ability to Summon "Majestic Red Dragon". Later the real Carly has a tragic conversation with Jack, telling him to end the match if he truly cares about her. Before Jack can end the Duel in a tie, Carly's normal self regains control and forces herself to lose the Duel. Just before the Duel ends, she sends Jack and her real self on a tower that shows the view of the ocean, where she says that Jack has another destiny waiting in store, of him becoming king. She then pulls out a card of Jack as king, her deck then flies out of her hand, and all of the cards are the same, with the attack and defense levels blurred out. Jack embraces Carly before she disappears. After she says she cannot see, Jack returns her glasses. Carly tells Jack that she loves him as well, as she disappears. She was the fifth Dark Signer to be defeated. During the battle against Rex Goodwin, Jack briefly mentions Carly, saying that she was the one true friend and person who showed him the light, and that everyone has a second chance in life. Carly is not present with the other Dark Signers in the Netherworld for unexplained reasons. When Rex Goodwin is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, Carly is returned to life. However, she has no memories of being a Dark Signer or of any of the events leading up to becoming one and resumes her life as a reporter, but her genuine and strong romantic love for Jack still endures. Though the others have made her aware of this interesting past-time, she can only agonize over the details she cannot recall. Her flustered and befuddled attitude toward these horrifying occurrences amuses Akiza. World Racing Grand Prix arc During the pre Grand Prix, Jack's love for Carly has come and faded away, though Carly tries her best for Jack to notice her, though ends up failing. Carly meets with Jack again, as she is following the news about an evil money trader named Don Piero. After Carly learns that he makes people sign false documents to rip them off, Jack challenges him to a Duel for those people's contracts. Jack wins and Carly is happy that all the people who got ripped off will get their money back. She is present during the Premiere event party for the World Racing Grand Prix, taking photos of the competitors for the newspaper. Carly is also seen hanging out with Yusei and the gang. Carly is also the one who informs Jack about crimes being committed around New Domino City. She tells him that crimes have increased ever since the announcement of the WRGP, and that these crimes involve Duel Runners. After Jack goes missing when trying to find the Duel Runner thieves' base, Carly informs Yusei and Crow. When they arrive at the docks, the ship that was there is now gone. Later, Carly, Yusei, Crow and Trudge arrive later on the runaway ship they find Jack already victorious against the thieves' leader, Syd and that Jack has taken the courtesy of bashing up all the thugs. When Jack suddenly gets arrested for crimes done by the impostor Jack Atlas, Carly attempts to stop the press from writing articles about it, but Mr. Pitts refuses. Still believing in Jack, she investigates deeper into the matter and discovers that there were two Jacks; that another person was posing as him. Carly found this information out with the help of two hippies who recorded the two Jacks Turbo Dueling. She informs Yusei and Crow, before searching for Jack. She catches up to Jack and witnesses him defeat the impostor in a Turbo Duel. Afterwards she took photos to prove Jack's innocence and was able to prove that he was good. With the start of the preliminary rounds, Carly, along with Mina and Stephanie, are seen cheering for Jack. Once he loses the Duel against Andre and manages to get back to the Pits, Jack is transported to a nearby clinic due to his injuries from his crash. Carly along with Mina and Stephanie were then seen sneaking into his room to stay by his side and hoping he would wake up. After Jack wakes up, Carly and the others help Jack get to the Pits to encourage Yusei to win. Carly informs the gangs/Team 5D's situation over Team Unicorn. After Team 5D's victory over Team Unicorn, she is seen celebrating with the team at the garage, but leaves early to go home. Before Team 5D's match with Team Catastrophe, Carly and the gang review their previous matches and try to figure out how they manage to make their opponent's crash. Carly then remembered that she recorded the match and the gang gets angry since she didn't show them the video earlier. But still, with the help from Carly's video-tape of the match, the team learns that every time Team Catastrophe's opponents crash, the same monster is always on the field: Hook the Hidden Knight. They deduce that every time Hook the Hidden Knight activates its effect, the opponent's Duel Runner always locks up the back wheel. After finding the connection, they learn that Akiza was in an accident similar to Crow's and Team Unicorn's. The next day, Carly and the gang watch as Team Catastrophe's first Duelist Duels against Crow, who is out for revenge against them for his arm and putting Akiza in a coma. They watch the Duel closely as Hook the Hidden Knight activates its ability and notice that a shadow hook appears from Crow's Runner's shadow, realizing that is how Team Catastrophe is able to crash their opponents. Later when Team 5D's match against Team Taiyo begins she is once again seen cheering on for Jack in the audience. She, Stephanie and Mina cheered out loud for Jack when Team 5D's were about to face Team Catastrophe, causing Trudge to bury his face in his hands. During Team 5D's other matches in the World Racing Grand Prix Carly is always seen in the crowd cheering on Jack and the others. And during the Diablo incident while Yusei was Dueling Primo she is seen taking photos when her camera when both her car and camera explode. In her head she says to herself "What is happening to New Domino City?" Later, after a while, Primo creates a tornado which starts destroying New Domino City and everyone is told to evacuate which a stubborn Carly doesn't listen as she wants to get a story for her newspaper. She is almost blown away, but luckily she hangs on to a street lamp pole for her dear life. When the winds die down, a frustrated Carly is left wondering what happened. When Team 5D's faces Team Ragnarok Mina says that when she was young her parents told her a story about a Synchro Monster, she then said if Thor, Lord of the Aesir was the same one from the story. After Jack lost, she was quick to run to his aide for medical attention. Just before Team 5D's match with Team New World, she calls Luna, Leo, and Akiza and later Mina, asking them for help to write her special feature article on the team, but as usual, she and Mina constantly argue about Jack, so they decide to write the article themselves. While preforming the interview, Akiza and company accidentally reconfirm their bonds. In addition, when Carly talks to Akiza, they discuss the relation of their new opponents, Team New World, to the organization of Yliaster and the trio's schemes, about their "Synchro Killing" monsters, causing Carly to gain unthinkable information. When Carly was finished typing all of the information down, Stephanie comes in with a teapot full of hot coffee. She trips on a wire and the coffee spills all over the computer, erasing all of the files and ruining Carly's report. After Jack loses, she was disappointed, but quickly gets over it knowing that he will be fine. Later, she is seen cheering for them as they beat Team New World though she was seen rushing to his aid when Jack was critically injured during his Duel against Jakob. Ark Cradle arc After the Grand Prix, Carly is then seen being evacuated from the City as the events in Divine Temple take place, only to be knocked over by the female hippie, who had tried squeezing in with the crowd. She is also one of the only people to notice Team 5D's going up to the Divine Temple itself. She hopes that Jack will come out on top, and is later seen cheering on Yusei during his Duel against Z-one saying that everyone will be behind him in his efforts to save the City. After the defeat of Z-one, Carly is seen among the crowds of people, standing alongside Mina and old rival Angela Raines watching the fall of Sector Security and the rise of New Domino City Hall with Lazar becoming its first mayor though Carly is blocked by the female hippie's afro hair. Team 5D's Future Carly is then seen trying to sneak on board a carriage carrying Jack's possessions by disguising herself as a package though her head remains sticking out. This causes her to be noticed by Stephanie and despite her protests, Mina eventually gets her out. Carly is devastated by the fact that Jack, who she has long called her boyfriend, will be leaving without her, though Mina's strong words allow her to accept this and she wishes Jack well on his journey as the World King. Video Games Carly Carmine is a playable character in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Transer Quotes *That's not true about Yusei at all *I have to call my editor *And another swoop goes down the drain Relationships Yusei Fudo She and Yusei get along well. Carly successfully finds Yusei alot, so she could interview him. But she usually fails to get a scoop about him when he disappears. Yusei would usually ask Carly where Jack is at most of the time, and she would usually say it to him. Ironically she does know where Jack is at, and Yusei thanks her for helping. She cheers on for Yusei to win his duels. She and Yusei have a long lasting friendship together, when it comes to talking about Jack. She would show her kindness to Yusei by asking him about Jack. Jack Atlas Ever since the start of the Dark Signer Arc, she has been trying to get close to Jack, as she wanted to get a "scoop" on him after his loss of his title of the King. Even though her intentions were at first professional, she developed a caring bond with Jack which blossomed into a friendship. Even as a Dark Signer, would sacrifice her own life just to help him. Carly appears to be Jack's number one fan. Right after the Fortune Cup, she helped him when he was down. When Jack left because he found out this was just for a news story, or "scoop" as Carly calls it, she seemed crushed, and did everything she could to try to maintain contact with him. But as it turns out, that after she became a Dark Signer, that Jack did feel grateful that she helped him, and when he Dueled her he still had faith that her old self was still there, and was able to break through to her, after she was posessed by her Earthbound Immortal. He said that if she was going down, he was going down with her. When she lost, as Jack was embracing her as she died, she confessed that she loved him (removed from the English version). When Yusei,Jack and Crow were dueling Goodwin, he said that one individual helped him when he was down (and on saying "Was one womans love!" Carly's image is visable). She along with Stephanie and Mina, were there to cheer him on and help him when he lost in the Grand Prix. After the events of the Ark Cradle, she tried to disguise her as a present so she can travel with Jack, after he said no, she was shocked that Jack was leaving without her. Leo & Luna She gets along with the twins very well. She even asks them to help her write one of her article. But it backfires when She,Mina and Stephanie talked about Jack.Then the three girls decided to write the article on their own. Which shocks the twins,and Akiza. Other than that, Carly seems to hang with the twins and the rest of Team 5D's. Mina Simington Carly is disliked and envied by Mina (and Stephanie), Jack's personal assistant. Carly seems to not like Mina as well, or Stephanie. This is seen from their mutual love of Jack, seeming to have formed a rivalry between the two. However, they are willing to cooperate with each other in some situations, mostly during the Grand Prix, where she, Mina, and Stephanie form a cheer trio for Jack Atlas. At the end of the series, they become friends, though are still prone to humorous bickering. Misty Tredwell They two seem to have a minor acquaintance, and during the Dark Signer Saga, she took care and showed kindness to her even when they were Dark Signers. Stephanie The waitress at Jack's favorite Cafe La Geen. Like Carly and Mina, Stephanie has a crush on Jack. But unlike Carly, she has never had the courage to reveal her true feelings for Jack. She is present in the audience cheering on Jack with Carly and Mina. Crow Hogan She gets along with Crow very well,and cheers for him to win his duels. She has a good friendship with Crow,seeing that he would meet her and Jack at jack's favorite coffee shop. Akiza Inzinski She and Akiza get along very well. She and Akiza would usually wish the other Team 5D members good luck. They both even care about Yusei and Jack the most. They show their kindness to them, by cheering them on in their duels. Other than that, Akiza seems to find Carly's feelings for Jack to be annoying to look at. Tetsu Trudge She, Mina and Stephanie would try to find ways to see Jack battle in a turbo duel. They would usualy yell at Trudge to let them pass, so they can see the touranment. They usualy scare Trudge with their angry face expressions the most. But in the end, he lets them pass to see the touranments. Other then that, Carly and Trudge have a good friendship relationships. Angela Raines She and Angela are rivals for their reporter jobs. They would usually challenge each other, to see who the better reporter is. They don't get along very well. Carly believe that Angela be putting lies in her reports about Jack, and Yusei to add in the newspaper. Which Carly doesn't find to be great at all. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother and Father' (Parents/possibely dead) *Jack Atlas (Love Interrest) *Mina Simington (#1 Rival) *Angela Raines (#1 News Editor Rival) *Haruno Sakura (True Counterpart) Trivia *Her birthday is, and her bloodtype is. Carly shares many similarities with Haruno Sakura from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. *Both have long hair. *Both are enjoy their job. (For Carly : being a reporter. Whereas for Sakura : being a medical ninja) *Both have a rivalry with someone. (For Carly : Angela Raines, because she teases her about not getting work done and that they are always competing to see who's better. Whereas for Sakura : Ino, because she is popular and that they both like the same boy) *Both have a crush on someone. (For Carly : Jack, because she is his number fan. Whereas for Sakura : Sasuke, because he is good looking) *Both interact with the main character. (For Carly : Yusei, because he is friends with Jack and that he knows where to find him if he goes missing. Whereas for Sakura : Naruto, because they are teammates and that he knows more about Sasuke than her) *Both have a boss that frightens them. (For Carly : a unnamed boss, because he yells at her for not handing in her work on time. Whereas for Sakura : Tsunade, because of her temper) *Both try to help their crush when he is injured. (For Carly : Jack, when he escapes the hospital while trying not to be near reporters. Whereas for Sakura : Sasuke, when he is in the hospital after his battle with Itachi) *Both have a harsh past. (For Carly : living on the streets without no parents. Whereas for Sakura : being bullied because of her large forehead) *Both have the same personality. (Both : sweet, kind, caring, supported and short temper) *Both confessed their love to their love. (For Carly : when she sacrificed her self as she was facing Jack as a dark signer. Whereas for Sakura : when Sasuke defects from the village as she tells him that she can help him get his revenge) Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Li Mei Chiang (Ep. 27 – 129), Aki Kanada '(Ep. 130 – Present) *'English : Veronica Taylor all information on Carly Carmine came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Carly_Carmine Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females